deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Kilpatrick
:For the Dead Rising 2 psychopath in the Militia Men mission, see Johnny James. also known as Johnny Pipes and Johnathon is a Dead Rising 2 survivor and one of the four Tape It Or Die bloggers.This is Embarrassing, Tape it or Die, (July 16, 2010). Refers to Johnny and Johnathon He is the owner of JP Plumbing in the town of Costa Mesa.Johnny Pipes, #Liveblogging: Can't Think of a Good Title, Tape it or Die Blog, (August 8, 2010). He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Johnny was buying nachos when the Terror is Reality breach occurred. He got separated from the others. In his blog he said he would spend the night in "Prospect Park", which according to a later blog is Fortune Park.Kilpatrick, Johnny, Benches Ain't For Sitting! They're for Working! So Let's Get to Work! Tape it or Die, (August 23, 2010). "Take Prospect Park, for one. There's three workbenches around there. In a park! What's the rationale? "That tree's lookin' a bit shabby. Let's fine-tune it!" But I'm not complaining! Now, of the three, I'd say my favorite is the one right in the far southeast corner. Right next to the entrance to the Atlantica Casino." With this image: http://www.tapeitordie.com/sites/default/files/blogimages/image_78.jpg Personality Johnny's blogs indicates that he lacks empathy towards others and has an extreme love of violence: :In reference to Fortune City after the outbreak, "This place is paradise! Okay, maybe not a Polynesian-style paradise. Or a gangsta's paradise. Instead, it's just a kinda feel-good paradise. Kinda like Pleasure Island from Pinocchio. Except no donkey transformation. That'd suck...Where else can you just take a sword from somebody's store? Without paying for it? And then use that sword to slice that store owner in half. And be considered a hero for it? Or shooting cops with their own guns. Again, I'm the hero. And I don't even need diplomatic immunity. That's paradise."Kilpatrick, Johnny. Hey folks! Johnny Pipes here!, Tape It Or Die, (September 23, 2010). :" I walk up to the zombie. I smile at it (to be polite). Then smash its head in. What a rush! A bit messy, but exhilarating! So, I figure I the show's over. I should leave. But there's more zombies in my way! Let me tell you, it redefined the word "joygasm"." Zombie Breach Johnny wrote a hilarious blog during the breach: Tape It Or Die 1 & Tape It Or Die 2 Inventions Johnny invented the: # Laser Sword # Blitzkrieg See the respective articles for more information. Trivia align=right } *He has the same/similar model as Kirby Wilkinson, Tim Duggan as well as several dead spectators in the Arena. *Johnny Pipes real phone number is 1-949-478-3949. When the number is called, the recording says, *:"Hey folks thanks for calling Johnny Pipes Plumbing. This is Johnny Pipes. Unfortunately the plumbing service will be postponed for a while. I'm in Fortune City, lots of zombies everywhere, gotta focus on survival, sorry about that. I'll get back with you as soon as I am free and I am safe and I am alive. Look gotta go." * BEEP* *:949 is an area code in California that is contained mostly within the southern areas of Orange County. *Johnny Pipes Tape it or Die profile has four zombie pinup pictures found on the www.zombiepinups.com/gallery/ site. *In the PC file items.txt Johnny Pipes is listed as srv_matt. Gallery File:Johnny.gif dead rising johnny k full.png Dead rising johnny k notebook.png|Notebook Entry References Category:Tape it or Die Category:Tape it or Die Characters Category: Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category: Dead Rising 2 Characters Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters